Session 65 Enter Autocthon's Maze of Madness
(92) Kel (enter): 21:01 (93) Danizelle (enter): 21:01 (94) Shadell (enter): 21:03 (92) Ceylin: Marisa (92) Ceylin: is a cheating whore. (95) No Name (enter): 21:04 (94) Niet: Hmm? (95) Priceless Emerald: Brains..... (93) Danizelle: Archaeology ROCKS (93) Danizelle: that is all (95) Priceless Emerald: Evolution ROCKS, drop boulders on humans (95) Priceless Emerald: and yes, I went there, Danizelle (91) Lian: you like the single most boring profession.. (95) Priceless Emerald: Lian, I am sure there are more boring professions (91) Lian: not in wow (91) Lian: anyway (91) Lian: you has keys (92) Ceylin: I'm going to need to log earlier than usual tonight. They're working on my roof and keep starting at like 7 AM. (95) Priceless Emerald: while things start, can I grab Miracle Gift Mastery? (91) Lian: sure (91) Lian: anyway you have the keys (95) Priceless Emerald: so I presume we head to the core (91) Lian: any side trips? (95) Priceless Emerald: I can't think of any atm, unless there's a good chance that we can't pull off the han-tha sacrificing thing after this (91) Lian: I meant anything you want to bring with you (94) Niet: Eye? (92) Ceylin: Does seem like a deathlord could help swing things in our favor if everything goes horribly wrong. (95) Priceless Emerald: it could also sway things against our favor (91) Lian: what emerald said (95) Priceless Emerald: unless Niet meant searching for the Eye of Autocthon (92) Ceylin: 'Hi, we found your eye! Please don't kill us!' (93) Danizelle: Heh (93) Danizelle: What do we have that might be worth bringing? (91) Lian: Abyssals, dragonblooded, Stuff niet thinks its worth taking time to build (94) Niet: Any requests? (95) Priceless Emerald: what would he want DBs for? (92) Ceylin: To help us fight if the Mask chooses to have a showdown rather than let us wake Autochthon up? (95) Priceless Emerald: sure, bring backup (93) Danizelle: Does Ceylin wish a small pack of DBs for combat command? (92) Ceylin: Couldn't hurt. I was going to suggest bringing our army, but that would probably cross over into 'provoking a war' territory. (92) Ceylin: I'd imagine he'd be pretty jumpy to see basically Solars upgraded with his evil siblings' powers to begin with. (93) Danizelle: I was thinking more "strike team" (92) Ceylin: Right. (95) Priceless Emerald: well, if we need to face off against the Mask, I can learn world grinding sandstorm on the way there in all likelihood (93) Danizelle: I figure about twenty five DBs plus four infernals would mince MOST abyssals (92) Ceylin: Let's bring the DBs, then. (93) Danizelle: Yours or mine? (91) Lian: you know you have to go through a dungeon type thing right? (94) Niet: Yes. (94) Niet: Niet's bringing automatons. (94) Niet: Also making a few one dot "Go run ahead and trigger any trap" things. (94) Niet: Rope. (91) Lian: so how many minions? (95) Priceless Emerald: I suppose I will bring along my abyssal as well (93) Danizelle: hmmmmmm (93) Danizelle: They've got the minions then, I'll bring the attitude (91) Lian: so how many? (94) Niet: And, non-minion stuff? (94) Niet: Gear? (91) Lian: You have what is reasonable if you want a unique artifact you have to say now (95) Priceless Emerald: ... Bring the Bottle (94) Niet: Bringing stuff we always have. (94) Niet: But, if you want Niet to make something for "Tomb of horror" speak now please. (95) Priceless Emerald: hmmm? (94) Niet: Do you want new gear for the massive dungeon crawl? (95) Priceless Emerald: I suppose silk armor wouldn't hurt... (95) Priceless Emerald: I can't think of anything else immediately useful, unless you have suggestions, Niet (92) Ceylin: Yeah, same here. (94) Niet: Everyone can fly? (93) Danizelle: I have the bottle full of first circles (94) Niet: We have the quick escape. (92) Ceylin: That seemed to be the case when it came up. (93) Danizelle: And I have royal warstriders on standby (94) Niet: Niet's giving everyone a set of silken then. 1 dot sapience and dematerialize in it. (95) Priceless Emerald: CAN Ceylin fly? (92) Ceylin: Yeah. (92) Ceylin: She has wings. (95) Priceless Emerald: hmmm, well, it never really came up (94) Niet: Is there a "Don't miss really obvious stuff" roll? (94) Niet: If not, I'm good with that. (93) Danizelle: Tyeah, I feel like we're missing something obvious (95) Priceless Emerald: though I should probably replace the wings I(THINK I) lost when being 'fixed', I presume that wouldn't cost XP or anything... (91) Lian: Night into Dreams (95) Priceless Emerald: so.... I can now defy gravity at will? sweet (91) Lian: so set? how many minions? (93) Danizelle: whatever's in my bottle of demons (93) Danizelle: offering them their freedom (and jobs in creation) if they serve me and kill whomever i direct them at (91) Lian: ok (93) Danizelle: So we summon Autobot's ministers with the keys we don't physically have and have them unlock (95) Priceless Emerald: *nod* (91) Lian: It seems you have to turn all 8 at the same time at different points, not particularly problematic but it seems to definately require 8 beings of decent power. (93) Danizelle: Do we qualify? (91) Lian: yes (93) Danizelle: Then we do this (95) Priceless Emerald: then I presume we take our positions (94) Niet: Does it seem like it will attempt to hurt those 8 beings? (94) Niet: Or drain them? (91) Lian: they must attune with one mote (91) Lian: in unity (94) Niet: So, take positions? (95) Priceless Emerald: maybe we should have some alchemicals take our places then? (95) Priceless Emerald: their essence would be more in tune with autocthon, after all (93) Danizelle: Sync up, and have them do a countdown so that Niet and Danzi know when to do the deed (91) Lian: so everyone helps? (95) Priceless Emerald: sure, though I think it'd be better to have alchemicals in the place of Niet and Danzi (91) Lian: so you do the deed though? (92) Ceylin: One way or another, yeah. (91) Lian: a small door opens up in the front of the core (93) Danizelle: "That was anticlimactic." (94) Niet: Niet has essence dissecting stare up incidentally. (95) Priceless Emerald: I apply mine as well. (91) Lian: the door itself seems normal this is meant to be a test not a bloodbath (93) Danizelle: "Shall we see what lies behind door number three?" Danzi begins slithering towards the door (95) Priceless Emerald: I stride quietly but cautiously to the door, likely with the rest of the various participants (94) Niet: Niet moves forward. (91) Lian: there's a short passage inside that quickly breaks off into eight differetn directions (92) Ceylin: "Great, it's a friggin' maze." (94) Niet: "Eight puzzles." ** (93) Danizelle looks for markings corresponding to the ministers ** (91) Lian: they seem to be completely identical (94) Niet: "Split up, or try one together?" (95) Priceless Emerald: "Get the ministers to do theirs and solve the ones that are left?" (93) Danizelle: "We got 'em to promise keys, not puzzle-solving acumen (94) Niet: "We may be able to do them sequentially." (94) Niet: "Shall we take a look?" (93) Danizelle: "that's my hope ** (94) Niet gestures to one of the paths and waits for someone who's not her to take the lead. ** (93) Danizelle: "Paranoid much, little Defiler?" She waits for the nigh unto indestructible one to take point. (92) Ceylin: Ceyliin steps into front. "Anything in this place tries to kill me, there's going to be trouble." ** (95) Priceless Emerald follows after, presumably with Danizelle and Niet ** ** (94) Niet nods. "Cuter dungeons kill better." ** (94) Niet: "Auty made it so it's gotta be cute." (95) Priceless Emerald: "I fear you may be disappointed," Priceless stated under her breath (91) Lian: there's a sound of turning of the gears to bothsides of the coridor you go down ** (94) Niet looks behind her. ** (91) Lian: nothing seems to have changed (95) Priceless Emerald: what does my vibration sense pick up? (91) Lian: (perception+occult/lore/crafts/awareness (92) Ceylin: 1d100 => 54 = (54) (92) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,5,1 = (3) (95) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,6,3,3,3,1 = (3) (91) Lian: (just emerald) (95) Priceless Emerald: 3 succs (95) Priceless Emerald: "The other passages... aren't there, anymore." she stated (94) Niet: "Oh." (92) Ceylin: "Guess it's a good thing we picked this one." (91) Lian: (wits+lore) (91) Lian: (everyone) (92) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,5,3 = (2) (95) Priceless Emerald: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6,4,3 = (2) (95) Priceless Emerald: (3) (94) Niet: (Savant applicable?) (94) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,3,2,1 = (3) 1 excellency (91) Lian: no (94) Niet: (4) (91) Lian: (you all have a pretty good idea that there was some sort of test there that you passed) (95) Priceless Emerald: "Huh, wonder what's next." she muttered. (93) Danizelle: "It's Autocthon. Could be anything, so long as it follows his logical slant (91) Lian: (what do you think the test was?) (95) Priceless Emerald: "I know that, was thinking aloud." she replied (95) Priceless Emerald: (Probably some degree of either perception or cooperation with each other) (94) Niet: (Ability to act without planning far too much?) (94) Niet: (Cecelyne or SWLIHN would have failed!) (91) Lian: (no shadell) (91) Lian: the coridor seems to end in a mirror coming up ahead (93) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,2,2,1 = (10) the test? (93) Danizelle: ((11 successes cause I missed the roll (91) Lian: (danzi, emerald the mirror looks veruy familiar to you two on an essence front) (95) Priceless Emerald: (Like with Noi?) (91) Lian: (yes) ** (93) Danizelle smiles remembering the trickster. "This is a trickster's mirror. Wnder what it will show ius this time?" ** (95) Priceless Emerald: "It might, indeed, be interesting." ** (95) Priceless Emerald glances meaningfully at Niet ** (92) Ceylin: "Dammit, if it's another one of those, let's just smash it." (91) Lian: (She might indeed be able to smash it before it does naything) (92) Ceylin: "But that would probably piss him off," Ceylin adds with a grumble. (93) Danizelle: "Ceylin, please, let's at least see what it's about." (95) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, we all faced mirrors like this, why don't you take your turn?" she suggested ** (93) Danizelle looks into the mirror ** ** (94) Niet frowns. ** (94) Niet: "No stabbing?" (94) Niet: "Pit traps?" (91) Lian: (wits+lore) (93) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,1,1 = (5) the test? (93) Danizelle: ((6 successes)) (94) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,2,1 = (5) (94) Niet: (5) ** (94) Niet approaches the mirror as well, taking the silence for an answer. ** (93) Danizelle: "Hmmmmmmm." (95) Priceless Emerald: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,3,1 = (3) (91) Lian: who's first? ** (93) Danizelle approaches with Niet ** (93) Danizelle: ((Danzi figures Niet will be braver with backup)) (91) Lian: so who is in the lead I am asking? (94) Niet: (Niet it would seem.) (91) Lian: an average woman in bland no descript beige clothing forms on the mirror as Niet walks up and steps out of the mirror as she gets close, "hello" (92) Ceylin: (( I'm gonna need to log within about half an hour. )) (94) Niet: Niet frowns. "Yes?" (91) Lian: "you are a traitor to your charms. Inefficient. " (92) Ceylin: "Shoulda gone with plan A." (94) Niet: Niet shakes her head. (91) Lian: "You are a failure. You have always been a Failure" (94) Niet: "Form and function have to match for things to work right." (91) Lian: "beauty is unecissary. Uneeded, Unwanted" (94) Niet: "Then why does your form fit the purpose of coming at me this way?" (94) Niet: "If it's just unnecessary then there's no point in changing the form at all." (94) Niet: "That hypocracy and that drab form are ugly, but matching the form to the intent aren't. If form is irrelevent than it doesn't matter how you look, right?" (94) Niet: "But, even an evil clone of me from a mirror isn't as stupid as to believe that appearances are distinct from purpose." (91) Lian: "Building up beauty is unecissary, utliatrian and plain will do what is needed. You only make the world a more worthless place. You only bring your patron closer to oblviion while you play your stupid games" (94) Niet: "The source of these charms agrees with me, otherwise she wouldn't reshape herself into a perfect sphere." (94) Niet: "Symmetry is a form of beauty." (94) Niet: "Her charms gave me the power to tell people how to dress, how to look. She has an aesthetic." (91) Lian: "you pervert her, you poison her and you waste time" (93) Danizelle: "Me makes mocking gestures behind Niet whenever the clone speaks, being a deliberately distracting baitch to the mirror-woman. (94) Niet: "And if its unnecessary." Niet twitches at the mere thought of such. "Then it doesn't matter how one looks. So you shouldn't have any problems if I make you cute." (94) Niet: "Or would you admit you're lying?" (94) Niet: A ball of pure red fire appears in Niet's hands. (91) Lian: "You waste esssence time, and thought" (94) Niet: "The ball flies toward the mirror clone, intent on engulfing it." (91) Lian: (roll) (94) Niet: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) 2 excellency (91) Lian: its caught by a tk deflection (94) Niet: "Form facilitates clear communication. It expresses intent and it makes something better at fulfilling its purpose. If it was irrelevent, you wouldn't have dodged." (93) Danizelle: "Wrong way of dealing with it Niet." (94) Niet: "Since deflecting it is only a waste of time." (94) Niet: "You're wasting your essence and time to protect your form." (94) Niet: "Stop lying to yourself." (94) Niet: Niet blasts it again. ** (93) Danizelle taps niet on the shoulder ** (94) Niet: "What, I'm busy helping her." (93) Danizelle: "That's the point. The more you waste time trying to help her the more her purpose is served by keeping you from moving beyond her." (93) Danizelle: "She can hold you here as long as you fight her. Just accept this is her purpose and move on." (94) Niet: "I did. But she still has to be cute." (94) Niet: "Even a reflection needs to be fixed." (94) Niet: "Especially one that's lying about something so obvious in the way it looks." (93) Danizelle: "Her form and function match in this case. her purpose is to distract and impede you. thus, she's eaesthetically perfect. The perfect object to force you to fixate and stop. forevcer if need be." (91) Lian: "you fail the Ramethus equasion" (91) Lian: "Thus you fail always" (93) Danizelle: "She represents that which you cannot let go. If you wish to move forward and deal the cute unto the future, you need to move along and not waste your time." (92) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (92) Kel (exit): 00:14 ** (93) Danizelle looks at the woman. "Ramethus is dead." ** (91) Lian: "His math is not" (94) Niet: "I already said that to her a while ago." (94) Niet: "But she's denying it." ** (94) Niet fires once more. ** (93) Danizelle: "Niet. That's not going to work." (94) Niet: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,1,1,1,1 = (6) 3 excellency (94) Niet: "You know what this would do." (94) Niet: "Defending unnecessarily is a waste of effort." ** (93) Danizelle waits till niet gets her shot off then simply moves between the defiler and the woman. "Mirror this, bitch. Nobody screws with my sister but me." ** (91) Lian: "Attacking is the waste of effort. All you have to do is wait for them to run out of motes" ** (93) Danizelle places herself between niet and the mirror ** ** (94) Niet sighs. ** (94) Niet: "Fine, but I get to come back and fix her later." (91) Lian: (The coridor dead ends into a mirror) (91) Lian: the woman just stands there (93) Danizelle: "Move (91) Lian: she continues just standing there ** (93) Danizelle moves forward, more or less ignoring the woman. ** (91) Lian: Danzi runs into a mirror? ** (93) Danizelle frowns then analyzes the mirror with essence sight. ** (91) Lian: (int+occult) (93) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,2,1,1 = (9) annoying tests (93) Danizelle: ((11)) (93) Danizelle: "Meh. Let's move along Niet. There's got to be another way in." (94) Niet: Niet examines the mirror as well. ** (95) Priceless Emerald walks forward to the mirror, looking it over herself. ** (91) Lian: emerald's reflection seems to stay the same (91) Lian: (you know the roll if you essence read it) (93) Danizelle: "You're arguing with a reflection, an image created to be a mirror. It's as empty as the Dragon's shadow. Why are you arguing with nothing?" ** (95) Priceless Emerald systematically analyzes it with essence sight, seeing if there's a way she can bypass it. (stunt?) ** (94) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,1,1,1,1,1 = (6) 4 excellency (95) Priceless Emerald: (and excellency applicable? (91) Lian: (yes) (95) Priceless Emerald: (4 succs, 1 die) (94) Niet: "But, it's here now. Even a lie deserves to be beautiful." (95) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,6,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) (95) Priceless Emerald: (9 succs) (91) Lian: (it has the capacity to make shadow clones much like the higher end charms that build off off ebon mirror (93) Danizelle: "it can't be Niet. It is what it is, just as you are what you are. a reflection cannot be anything but that." (94) Niet: "I can fix it." (94) Niet: "So, should we just change the mirror?" (95) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, did you stop to consider the idea that the very point of this test is to convince you that your way is not necessarily absolute?" she asked (94) Niet: "But she cares about her form." (94) Niet: "Otherwise she wouldn't have had to appear drab." (93) Danizelle: "Niet, this challenge is because you can't simply move along. You can't let a challenge go. That's the point." (94) Niet: "So it's straightforwardly hypocritcal." (94) Niet: "And I already said it's fine as long as I get to come back and fix her later." (91) Lian: (Int+lore) (95) Priceless Emerald: (all of us?) (95) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,6,5,4,4,3 = (4) (91) Lian: (relly everyone but niet) (95) Priceless Emerald: (wait... lore? crap, 1 sec) (93) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,2 = (11) annoying tests (93) Danizelle: ((Yeah, if 14 doesn't do it, nothing will)) (95) Priceless Emerald: (conly count the first 6 of those, unless you wanr me to reroll, lian) (93) Danizelle: "You fail the test Niet. We can't pass through here." ** (94) Niet cocks her head to the side? ** (95) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, if you don't give up, we fail, we lose, it is the only solution, either you play by the test's rules or everything we've done here is pointless." she told Niet (94) Niet: "What do you mean?" (93) Danizelle: "I helped you. Either let it go, of I'll give up on you as a lost cause and let you argue with the mirror forever (93) Danizelle: "That's what this is. (94) Niet: "You realize I agreed to move on a while ago, right?" (93) Danizelle: "A neverending argument, and arguing with it isn't cute, and it is wasting time." (94) Niet: "You realize I agreed to move on several minutes ago, right?" (93) Danizelle: "You've stated intent to return to impose your will on it. The way is locked. You failed the test." (94) Niet: "I'll fix everything eventually." (94) Niet: "And that's not what I'm doing. I said I'll return to make it honest." (93) Danizelle: "Niet I have a question for you. (95) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, the test is saying you CAN'T fix everything, and if you don't accept this, you're going to sit here for eternity, one way or the other (93) Danizelle: "Do you remember why Autocthon turned on his siblings, and forged weapons to fight andf beat them down?" (94) Niet: "Because they bullied him?" (94) Niet: "And inflicted casual horrendous torments on him for fun?" (94) Niet: "Anway, if given a bad solution, then the only success is to change the puzzle." (93) Danizelle: "And because they imposed their will and ways upon him without regard to what he wanted." (94) Niet: "He's a primordial. They're all bound by the limits of their ideals." (93) Danizelle: "So long as you intend to enforce your vision on him, our path will be barred." (93) Danizelle: "So this is decision time niet. Let it go, or go home." (95) Priceless Emerald: "Precisely." (93) Danizelle: "Why are we here?" ** (93) Danizelle looks at niet. "I'm waiting for an answer ** (94) Niet: Niet concentrates and encloses the mirror in a thin field of mist, transubstantiating it into a semi-solid gasseous wall. (95) Priceless Emerald: (of COURSE Niet couldn't just take the limit) (91) Lian: behind it is an adamant door. (94) Niet: (You're fundamentally telling her to do something she considers entirely insane.) (94) Niet: (She literally doesn't even get how that could ever possibly be the right answer.) (94) Niet: "Shall we go?" ** (93) Danizelle waits to see if Niet can open the door. ** (91) Lian: door is solid sealed as impregnable as it can be, there's some connection to the mirror or what was (93) Danizelle: "Lovely." She coils up on herself for a few moments, weighing her options. (94) Niet: Niet examines the fixing on the door. (94) Niet: fixings rather. (94) Niet: Niet dematerializes and attempts to walk through the door. (93) Danizelle: "Fuck it, Emerald let's go find another way in. I'm tired of Dealing with Niet's cute is the only way crap. I'm tired of being ignored or dismissed as irrelevant." (91) Lian: niet fails (93) Danizelle: "And I'm tired of the only priority being niet's priority." (95) Priceless Emerald: "Just so you know, Niet," PRiceless stated, going with Danizelle, "I don't actually hate you anymore, what I feel is pity." she told her ** (93) Danizelle uncoils and slithers out of the mirrored corridor, and leaves niet to fight Autocthon's bindings on her own. ** (94) Niet: "I'm not going to abandon anything." (93) Danizelle: "And I'm going to tell you bluntly, now. I'm not going to allow you to ruin everything I like by remaking it ann into your vision of perfection. try to rforce it and i will fight you. I care about you Niet, but i will fight you, no holds barred, all in, balls out. I'm done with your catastrophic need to fix things that aren't broken. It's anything but cute. Your vision is ugly." (140) No Name (enter): 01:21 (94) Niet: "You don't get what I'm trying to do at all." (93) Danizelle: "And I'm done. I'm here to awaken the maker, and heal him. Fixing him to your aesthetic is not, never was, and never will be a priority." (94) Niet: "It's not about making everything my way, but about making everything better." (94) Niet: "If that was your life's work, would you break it?" (94) Niet: "What if it was your child?" (140) Priceless Emerald: "I broke, in fact, utterly altered my life's work to the point of it not being the same thing anymore." Priceless pointed out. (94) Niet: "And whatever respect I had for you." Niet nods placidly at that. (93) Danizelle: "Your idea of better is most beings' idea of hell in creation. And I agree with them. And I'm tired of you dismissing anything I say as relevant, or refusing to adapt. You will not bend, so you will break. I hope I'm not there to see it happen." (94) Niet: "If ideals are something that can be thrown away that easily, then there's nothing worth fighting for." (94) Niet: "It's not about my ideal. It's about having one in the first place." (94) Niet: "Something that denies its own ideal is something I can't abandon." (93) Danizelle: "I have one. Apparently it's incompatible with yours." (94) Niet: "But I respect your art. I just won't break Autocthon's, and I can't imagine that any being hailed for being the king of crafters would be so heartless as to consign his own creation to destruction." (93) Danizelle: "Niet, do you have any idea what I'm willing to do to protect my ideal and make sure shit gets done? ** (93) Danizelle slithers up to the defiler, looking her in the eye. ** (94) Niet: "Then why ask me to abandon mine?" (93) Danizelle: "Because your way impedes progress. My way gets shit done. And on that note." She delicately taps the defiler on the forehead, distracting her. "Time to get things done." Her fist comes almost from blindside, one of her spare hands slamming into Niet's jaw, to knock her head against a wall, doing her level best to make sure niet's not waking up any time soon." (140) Priceless Emerald: (I gotta go for the night, how much XP?) (94) Niet: Niet is KOed by surprise. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights